


Community Service

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Breeding, Incest, Mad Science, Monsters, Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: “Captain Elizabeth Sandoval. Found guilty of multiple counts of piracy, human trafficking, aiding and abetting seditious elements, and... ” The woman trailed off, scrolling on her tablet for a long time.  “Sentence of death commuted to service in xenobiological medical experimentation through TriSolar Research, Incorporated.  After thorough examination, you were deemed suitable for hybridization experiments.  Do you understand the nature of this program?”“Is it going to buy me a dinner first?”
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	Community Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



Ellie walked down the hallway, flanked by a duo of security guards. Her bare feet padded across the cold deck as they led her down, each had an hand on either of her shoulders. She considered putting up a fight, but had been informed that she _was_ going in the pen—whether it was walking in, being dragged, conscious or unconscious, that came down to her behavior. At the end of the hallway, a small woman in a labcoat waited.

“Captain Elizabeth Sandoval,” The woman intoned, eyes locked on a tablet she held in the crook of her hand. “Found guilty of multiple counts of piracy, human trafficking, aiding and abetting seditious elements, and…”

The woman trailed off, the rap sheet she was presumably required to read before things really started was _long_.

“I was framed.” It was a mirthless joke, and Ellie and the scientist shared a mirthless smirk. Oh no doubt she was guilty as sin. 

“Moving on.” The woman said, scrolling on her tablet for a long time. “Sentence of death commuted to service in xenobiological medical experimentation through TriSolar Research, Incorporated. After thorough examination, you were deemed suitable for hybridization experiments. Do you understand the nature of this program?”

Given that some other assholes in lab coats had forcibly stripped her down and lubed her up, after months of testing, and injections to adapt her body to ensure cross-species fertility, and she was standing bareass outside an animal pen on the edge of the galaxy, she understood. “Is it going to buy me a dinner first?”

Another forced, shared smile. In eventful years of piracy, Ellie found that sometimes presenting a bold face worked. Sometimes it didn't--she couldn't imagine the monster they were throwing at her to be very impressed. The fucking hilarious thing was that among the crimes she was convicted of, the human trafficking charges were under-the-table commissions to find subjects for TriSolar’s hybridization experiments.

“You have been selected to be paired with subject X-189718, a member of a species known…”

“I want it to be a surprise.” Ellie interrupted. What she wanted was to get things over with. There was only one thing she needed to know. “Just… what are my odds, doc?”

That was the question. Rumors were that execution-via-airlock was a mercy compared to some of TriSolar’s experiments.

“You and your… stud… will be the first attempted coupling between human and this type of creature. It’s predatory, but… the cybernetics implants you were installed with should produce pheromones that will make it see you as a mate, rather than prey.”

Should.

Great.

“A coupling between you two should produce viable offspring. And…” Her tablet beeped, and she grimaced. “I apologize, we are behind schedule. We wish you luck.”

The door behind the scientist opened, and Ellie resolved to make a last-minute struggle, but the butt of a rifle to her gut doubled her over before she could do anything, and she was shoved, hard. Cold metal gave way to slimy, wet earth, and she slipped and landed facefirst into warm, filthy water. Whatever was going to fuck her, apparently lived in a swamp. That TriSolar did the bare minimum of replicating. Florescent lights in the ceiling. The walls, barring the door she was shoved through, and a much larger one against the left-hand wall were bare metal. 

The big door began to slide open, dripping dirt and water as it rose. Past it, the shallow pool of water continued. Alien trees, stumpy things that arched and drooped, popped out of the water. Some detritus on the surface rose, something gold glittering, before sliding underneath the water.

Ellie backed away, to the wall opposite, heart racing.

Something lashed out of the water, cracking like a whip as it struck her right leg at the knee and coiled around. She cried out in surprise and pain as she was yanked backward, falling against the metal bulkhead, regaining sense as she was dragged across the muddy pen and towards the pond. She clawed ruts in yielding soil as the tendril pulled her towards the door. 

Something rose again at the edge of the water. A massive, scaly gray-green head, the length and breath of her torso. Yellow eyes—five or six of them--locked on her, and the bulk of the thing lifted itself on massive, clawed paws. She twisted, clawing into the ground more frantically until more tendrils coiled around her, splaying her facedown in the mud. The clambered over to her, waves of dirty water rolling over as its large body displaced the water.

It huffed and wheezed, hot breath against her nude, wet body. It flipped her over, and she was inches from a mouthful of pointed teeth the length of her thumb. A pale underbelly. Pretty much anything south of it’s forepaws—its only paws, as far as she could tell, was tentacles. A tangle of limbs, spreading out to support it’s weight out of the water. 

It twisted it’s head, staring at her as it sniffed her and tendrils ran against her, rubbery limbs She closed her eyes, not sure if she wanted the thing to actually mistake her for a mate and fuck her, or just not fall for it and eat her—one would be quicker.

The tapering tip of one tentacle found her cunt, and she shifted, ineffectually rolled in the mud as it pressed. Ellie clenched her eyes shut as it prodded and poked her, then thrashed when a second tendril found her ass. “Fuck no…”

She kicked and thrashed and utterly failed to do anything as it pressed those limbs into her, inch by inch. The tips felt around as the limbs insistently continued to thrust in twitching. It took a long, long time, or it felt like it. The creature continued to huff and appraise her reactions as it pushed in deeper and deeper, and deeper. More than she would’ve thought possible. A shudder ran through her as the one in her cunt apparently found the limit it could explore, pressing until she cried out.

That turned out to be a mistake.

Another tentacle found her mouth. She bit as soon as the dirty taste of swamp water hit her mouth, but couldn’t even penetrate the things rubbery hide. Like the others, this limb pushed in deep, blocking Ellie’s throat as it forced its way down. She thrashed and panicked.

Her legs were pried further as her lungs burned, more tentacles pressing against her, forcing their way inside her cunt. She gurgled around the tentacle down her throat, lungs burning. It slithered deep. Just as the in her ass was forcing its way up.

She tilted her head as much as she could and immediately regretted it, slumping back to the dirt. It _had_ to be a trick of perpective, or oxygen deprivation. Otherwise—her stomach was big, distended. She could make out places where tentacle tips wrere pressing against her.

She let out a choked sob.

It hurt. But not as much as it should have, how she wished it would. Maybe her air-starved brain was just shutting down her ability to panic, but every movement, the uncoordinated thrusts and withdrawals, the way a tentacle that couldn’t force itself in her stuffed-full body was _trying_ , the probing tip against her clit.

There was a flash, where the doctors had said that a percentage of subjects, after the fertility treatments and lubricants, discussed enhanced pleasure. She had no idea why, strangled and packed full, she remembered that. A dispassionate doctor, maybe offering her a silver lining? A fellow smuggler she was hooking up with, or had shot down—she was with it, until he decided to try breathplay with her—without warning. Knocked him the fuck out. A crew hazing, her spitroasted and covered in cum.

She was barely aware of the creature as those flashed through her mind. Random bits of filth from across her life, cognizant only of the slithering against her, every thrill of pleasure that inexpertly but persistently kept at it. It _hurt_ when she arched her back and exploded against the thing, eyes rolling back. The way her mumbled and gurgles turned into a scream when the tentacle in her mouth withdrew—her coughing down a rain of filthy water.

She was panting, caked in mud, coughing, right up until she heard a trilling. Opening her eyes, she saw several of its eyes, slit pupils staring at her. It trilled again, a lyrical sound comething not fitting the massive beat. Something shifted, _some_ of the tentacles inside her pulled out. They released her limbs. 

Was it over?

She painfully propped herself up on her elbows. And her eyes widened. Where what was clearly the thing’s torso met the forest of tentacles, something was popping out. Another tentacle, shorter, thicker. Bright blue instead of the pale or dark greys of the rest of the creature. Ridged and rigid. Something thick and dark dripped from a blunt tip.

Apparently, they were just getting started. 

Limbs free, she rolled onto her stomach, dragging herself forward on rubbery arms. Tendrils looped around, holding her in place, as the massive bulk of the creature shifted forward. Clenching her teeth shut, she slammed her eyes shut.

And it thrusted.

Her cry echoed, bouncing off the metal walls, turning her wails as it fucked her into a chorus. It drove her down into the mud, dragged her back when it withdrew, then shoved her back. Her legs kicked feebly in the water, she mewled and whined.

And then the beast rolled back.

The world titled off-axis as it flipped itself on its back and slid beneath the water Ellie had the werewithal to take a deep breath, only for the wind to get knocked out of her as it thrust inside her again. It lazily spiraled in the water, doing a slow circuit of its enclosure. Ellie swallowed foul water, coughed and sputtered when it flipped over to let her breathe at the surface, and felt agonizingly full.

She had no idea how long it lasted.

She was fucked and fondled and drowned and her coughs and sobs and moans intermingled with it singing, a low, rumbling sound up and down. The world spun and went dark an light and her eyes stung and she wailed. All of a sudden, the creature breached, shooting out of the water and landing with a splash that displaced nearly the entire pool for a second. And somehow, _she was even more full_ , a sick, warmth flooding her body as the creature cooed and growled. Breathless, she screamed and cried and came.

She woke up on her back, being dragged out of the pen by two guards. The door to the rest of the enclosure was closed. Lifting her head to look was nearly insurmountable, and it lolled to the side. Her belly was bulging , and she trailed swamp water and mud, and something dark and thick that trailed from between her legs as she was dragged off.

* * *

Ellie gagged. Clawed hands held her head in place while scaly hips thrusted in and out. Long, thin tendrils bound her wrists to its ankles. She looked up into a grin of triangular teeth and brown eyes meeting hers.

She ran her tongue against the length in her mouth, muttering as her nose was pressed against hide and something twitched at the back of her throat. Somewhere in her oxygen-deprived brain she tried to figure out how long she’d been at it—she’d gotten used to blacking out. It really didn’t matter if she could finish him off before he did.

She let out a series of muffled mumbles and doubled her efforts. 

It swelled a little, and she pressed the tip of her tongue against some bumps toward the base. It held her painfully close as it throbbed in her mouth, warm and wet. When it pulled free, the cloying taste hit her and she wretched the cum up against the sand.

She sucked in air after way too much time retching. The lightheadedness didn’t fade until long after it had laid down next to her on the sand. She looked around, seeing the big one laying, sunning itself on part of the wreckage, lazily looking at them through half-lidded golden eyes.

It shifted a little, and she wondered if it was going to show its son a few pointers. 

When it rolled over, exposing its pale belly to the sun, she let out a sigh.

One of relief.

She assured herself.

The one that just face-fucked her grabbed her—not nearly as hard as it had when it wanted her to suck. It pulled her to the sand, crawling over her. It was slight, nearly skeletal and felt practically weightless as it rested it’s head on her breasts. It cooed contentedly.

This one always was a mama’s boy.

After that first ‘session', things were a jumble—being force-fed high-nutrient paste, invasive medical tests, a guard spitting on her limp body and joking about her being a size queen, strapped down on an operating table and being told she had triplets, frantically and shamefully masturbating in her rare alone time in a bare cell, more couplings with the monster. A jumble of blackouts, lungs burning, screaming in pain, and screaming in pleasure. A few times, when she started to show, it just held onto her and lazily swum around the swamps, rather than fuck her. Pain as the things thrashed around inside her.

The birth was pretty clear, because of all the screaming. She screamed as they pulled their way out, somehow thrashed her way out of the restraints and stirrups as the medical team rushed to hold her. Apparently one of the doctors on hand got bit, _bad_ , and they screamed too. The doctors left her lying on the floor in the delivery room, next to a knocked over surgical tray and the still-twitching researcher and the things creeping on top of her. They were hungry, after all, roughly shapeless lumps of tentacles and suckers climbing on top of her, between her legs, licking and nipping. Not hard enough to draw blood as they latched onto her breasts.

The other two were rutting on the shoreline—the other male had been lining up to fuck Ellie before the female pounced. They rolled and scratched and wrestled. It was hard to tell which had pinned the other—there were a lot of tendrils and from behind she couldn’t tell them apart, a tangle of spindly limbs and scales and tentacles. 

The important thing at the moment was that they were all giving her a rest. 

She wondered whether or not rescue would come. She had no clue if an emergency beacon was aboard the research vessel. The TriSolar experiments were always something of a legal gray area—officially denied—so it not sending out a distress call would make sense.

Besides… if the government or TriSolar came to the rescue, she’d end up right back in a cell. 

The fact they crashed on someplace livable—it either meant it was terraformed, the research vessel had been orbiting earth, or their experiments had dramatically changed what she could live through. Couldn't be Earth, because she'd have been found by now. So either option one or three. She almost thought the vibrant foliage around her was healthier, denser versions of the drooping, half-dead trees in the enclosure aboard the research ship. Maybe it was home for the big one. 

She might be here for the long haul.

Something wet against her breast snapped her out of her reflections. His tongue was lolling out, coiling against her breast, playing with her nipple. After it… molted or metamorphosed, it was the only one of the triplets that still had any fascination with her breasts. Couldn’t latch or suck any more—thank god with those teeth—but it still tongued her. The other male—she still did what she could to not think of it as her son, just fucked her. The female competed with her for their _affections_ , but also apparently liked the taste between her legs.

She remembered the crash—security and scientists screaming, her running around, realizing that the ship was _so much smaller_ than she had originally thought. The trio running around—her finding the bloody cockpit, seeing soldiers on a camera, and letting the big one out of it’s paddock.

She didn’t know what caused the explosion—the triplets and the big one survived, so they couldn’t have been too close. She just knew something _blew_ while she was trying to set a course and they were headed down. She just did what she could to make it less likely she’d die on impact—or the ship would completely fall apart in re-entry, and assume a brace position.

And then she woke up on an island in the swamp.

With them.

Fucking her.

All of them joined in. The two male hybrids and the female piled on her and were an incomprehensible tangle until the big one grabbed her and pulled her free. She was… used to his affections by now, impossible as that sounded. It didn’t hurt anymore. She’d seen plenty of videos and live shows where women had _heroic_ amounts of pliability. Nothing weird about that.

Those odd, dark spiderwebs of veins running up her arms weren’t anything to be concerned over.

She absentmindedly stroked the back of the one laying atop her. It had been days—and the days on this planet seemed longer than standard. She’d scavenged wreckage, in the half on what she’d decided was the “north bank” although she had no clue if that was actually north, she found an intact cabin with a working door. If she needed solitude, she’d just climb into a compartment, close it, curl up and try to shut out the howls and cries.

She still had to work something out with them, though. Food was a problem. The best measure she could come up with was if they could eat it, it wasn’t poisonous. Hadn’t gotten her killed yet. But… scant plants on this island aside, most of the edible things were the weird fishlike creatures that swam in the slow-moving water, or the odd seaweed. None of it was appetizing, but it was edible.

And… she had no clue what was in that water aside from the big one, the hybrids, and food.

Sick as it was, it was safer letting them find the food, and getting it from them. Sometimes, she could steal it. Other times. She’d been caught yesterday. And passed around until she blacked out. Woke up next to a pile of fish and a stoked fire—they picked up she only ate if she cooked it. Trading sex for food with a fucking science experiment, much less its offspring with her, was not something she wanted to do long term.

But until she figured out a way out of this swamp, off this rock, she had to make do.

She heard metal creak.

The big one slid off the wreckage he had been sleeping on and into the water with surprising grace. She twisted her neck to look at the wreckage at the North bank. Shoving the hybrid off of her, she rolled onto her stomach, facedown, ass up. She wasn’t going to make it to the wreckage in time. She wriggled her hips, trying to ignore the sick wetness down there. When she felt the water dripping down her back, she repeated to herself that this was only until she got off the rock. When it pulled her under, she repeated that she’d gotten so much better at holding her breath was normal, not a side effect of all the science. When she and came, it was perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> To the requestor, I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know if there's anything you thing could be improved.


End file.
